Historia de unos garabatos
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Un repaso a la historia de los Looney Tunes y sus relaciones con los productores, sus creadores y el público. La imagen pertenece al corto "You oughta be in pictures", con Leon Schlesinger. ¡TERMINADO!
1. El primero, 1927

**_LOONEY TUNES_** **PERTENECE A WARNER BROS.**

* * *

 _1927_

* * *

– Los ojos un poco más grandes, quizás.

– Hmm. Sí. ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿Qué opinas?

– Fantástico. Creo que así está bien.

Ya solamente faltaba entintar. Hugh tomó la plumilla y repasó el contorno del dibujo, para después rellenar las formas. Rudolf, situado detrás de él con las manos en la cintura, con un aire casi cetrino, no perdía detalle del proceso. A medida que dejaba de ser un boceto, el dibujo parecía tener mucha mejor pinta. Una vez terminó, Hugh giró su muñeca y se apartó de la mesa para echar un vistazo.

– No tiene muy mala pinta, ¿no crees?

Rudolf sonrió.

– Está perfecto.

Estaba hecho. Bosko ya había tomado forma.

Al principio, el dibujo solamente parpadeó. Tras un momento, giró el cuello de un lado a otro, fijándose en los dos hombres que lo miraban. Probó a estirar sus piernas y movió sus dedos enguantados. Luego, se estiró. Finalmente, salió del papel de una zancada.

– ¡Arrea!–fueron las primeras palabras que Bosko pronunció.

Hugh y Rudolf intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. El primero soltó una risita, se puso en pie y dio una vuelta a su alrededor, atrayendo su curiosidad.

– Es estupendo, ¿verdad?–dijo Hugh.

– Está bien. Mejor que bien–Rudolf dio un paso hacia el personaje y le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa paternal–. Bienvenido, Bosko. Es un placer conocerte.

Bosko inclinó un poco la cabeza y luego sonrió.

– ¡Pues hola!–dijo simplemente, y estrechó su mano con tanta efusividad que el animador se tambaleó.

Aún parecía un poco abrumado. Por supuesto, venir al mundo necesitaba una aclimatación. Demasiados estímulos en poco tiempo. Tendrían que ser pacientes. Pero parecía encantado de conocerlos, y eso fue suficiente para Hugh y Rudolf.

– Voy a por la cámara. ¡Acaba de nacer una estrella!

– ¿Estrella?–Bosko miró primero al tipo que ya marchaba por la puerta y luego a Hugh. Tenía aquella mirada encantadora de un niño curioso e inquieto. Eso ablandó el corazón de Hugh hasta el punto de que no pudo evitar acariciar su cabeza como si fuera su niñito. En cierto modo, sí que era su hijo.

– Sí, amiguito. Eres una estrella. Bueno, lo serás, cuando demos con el productor indicado. Tranquilo, te lo explicaremos todo con tiempo. Ah, y es normal que te sientas un poco torpe. Ya verás como en poco tiempo ganarás soltura. La vas a necesitar, porque dentro de poco mucha gente va a estar pendiente de cómo te mueves. Jeje, sí, perdona que te abrume. Cuando vuelva Hugh, nos sentaremos y te lo contaremos todo. No tengas miedo, te va a encantar.

* * *

 ** _Hugh Harman y Rudolf Ising crearon los primeros cortos de los Looney Tunes tras ser contratados por el productor Leon Schlesinger. Éste había visto el corto animado con el que los dos socios promocionaban el personaje creado por el primero, Bosko, cuando aún trabajaban para la compañía Disney. Harman y Ising trabajaron para Warner Bros. desde 1930 hasta 1933, animando las aventuras de Bosko, quien llegó a ser tan popular como Mickey Mouse, debido a lo innovadores que resultaban los cortos de animación con sonido. En 1933, por una disputa económica (el dúo quería introducir mejoras técnicas y Schlesinger no quería abrir el grifo), Harman y Ising abandonaron Warner Bros. y fueron a trabajar a Metro Goldwyn Mayer, donde cambiaron el diseño de Bosko para hacerlo más humano, hasta que finalmente el personaje cayó en el olvido._**


	2. Ha nacido una estrella, 1936

_1936_

* * *

– Parece que nos hemos equivocado.

– Sí, ya lo habéis visto. Les gusta Porky, y eso que ni siquiera es el protagonista.

– Pues a ver cómo se lo decimos a Beans...

– Ya se encargará el señor Schlesinger de eso...por fortuna. El caso es que tenemos a un dibu con mucho potencial.

– Mucho, mucho.

– Es la clase de tipo que pega en toda clase de situaciones. Puede ser protagonista y acompañante, cualquier papel le viene bien.

– Y prepara un café que es ambrosía.

Estaba mal escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Porky lo había oído alguna vez, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Y tampoco sabía muy bien cómo sentirse en ese momento. Desde luego, parecía como si el mundo se hubiera caído sobre su cabeza.

Él...¡estrella del estudio! Se habría reído en la cara de quien se lo hubiera dicho. Todo parecía indicar que Beans sería el nuevo niño bonito de la Warner; ya se paseaba por ahí como si lo fuera. Y cualquier otro personaje habría tenido más posibilidades, porque ellos eran gente con carisma, con encanto, y él solamente era un puerquito incapaz de decir una frase del tirón. A la gente...¿de verdad les había gustado? Se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que los animadores sabían que estaba ahí y estaban diciendo aquellas tonterías para tomarle el pelo. Pero no, así era en verdad.

Una vez superado el momento de incredulidad vino la euforia. ¡Él, el nuevo Bosko! O incluso mejor. Sí, tomaría más clases de interpretación y trabajaría más con el color hasta acostumbrarse. Ni los muchachos ni el público se arrepentirían.

Oh, pero después comenzó a sentirse tan abrumado que sentía ganas de vomitar. Las salas de cine llenas de gente pendiente de sus palabras y sus gestos, el dinero del estudio pendiente de si lo hacía bien o mal...¡Oh, Dios santo!

– ¡Ah, estás aquí, Porky!

Frank rió al ver el bote con pirueta incluida que dio el cerdito.

– ¡Fra-Frank!–balbuceó Porky–. ¡Hola! Uh...Yo...E-E-Estaba...

– ¿Quieres un bollo? La señora de Tex ha preparado una caja entera–dijo Frank.

– Ahora mismo no, gra-gracias...

– Los hemos dejado en la salita, por si alguno de vosotros, los dibus, queréis coger alguno. Escucha, ¿tienes un momento?

– S-Sí, claro...

– Los chicos y yo estamos dándole vueltas a tu éxito...Porque te habrás enterado de que eres famoso, ¿no?

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué-Qué dices? ¡Venga ya!–Porky sacudió una mano.

– Pues así es, y tendrás que irte acostumbrando a lo que eso significa. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una idea para tus cortos y ya sabes que eso implica...

– Cambios en el diseño, sí.

– No sólo eso. Bueno, ahora te lo contaremos todo. El caso es que hemos estado pensando...¿Te acuerdas de eso que decían Bosko, Buddy y Beans?

– ¿Lo de "E-Eso es todo, amigos"?

– Vuelve a decirlo.

– "Eso es to-Eso es to-Eso es todo, amigos".

– Sí, verás, ya que vas a tener bastante presencia en las _Looney Tunes_ hemos pensado que te corresponderá el cierre.

– Sí, bueno...Claro...Es lógico, ¿no? Uh...No sé...¿Crees que lo haré bien?

– ¡Por supuesto! Tú tienes mucho talento, Porky. Más te vale tenerlo presente.

– Sí, uhm, yo...

Bob se asomó desde el despacho y sonrió al ver a Porky:

– Ah, ahí estás. Pasa, pasa, que tenemos mucho que decirnos.

Porky miró a Frank, quien le sonrió y lo invitó a entrar empujándolo suavemente con una mano. Porky no se resistió.

Por supuesto que estaba asustado, pero ser la estrella de un estudio era el sueño de cualquier dibu. Y puede que no se sintiera preparado aún, pero estaba convencido de que podría hacer historia.

* * *

 ** _Tras la marcha de Harman y Ising en 1933 Warner Bros. trató de encontrar una nueva estrella animada. El personaje Buddy era demasiado insulso, así que los recién llegados talentos probaron a introducir en diferentes cortos a personajes potencialmente exitosos. Porky debutó en el corto de 1935 "I haven't got a hat", de Isadore "Friz" Freleng junto con Beans, Little Kitty y otros personajillos, que recibieron sus propios cortos como una forma de ver de quién era el favor del público. Aunque el gato Beans parecía tener todas las papeletas, resultó ser Porky, animado sobre todo por Tex Avery, quien se ganaría el cariño del público. De modo que el cerdito se convirtió en la estrella de la Warner hasta que pasó a ser eclipsado por personajes a los que él mismo ayudó a introducir: el pato Lucas y Bugs Bunny._**


	3. Adiós, 1941

_1941_

* * *

Lucas no perdió detalle de cómo Fred llenaba su caja con los efectos personales que había ido acumulando en su puesto de trabajo. Llevaba ahí un buen rato, sin molestar al animador, hasta que finalmente alzó la voz:

– Si es por Leon, yo puedo hablar con él. Ya verás, lo tendré comiendo de mi mano, dejará que hagas lo que quieras.

Fred levantó la vista de su tarea y le sonrió.

– No serviría de nada, Lucas.

– Que sí, que lo digo en serio. Ya sé, ya sé que el viejo Leon es un caradura de cuidado, pero conseguiré ablandarlo. No olvides que soy imprescindible en este estudio, y el pico de oro que precisamente tú me diste no puede fallar. Lo que te he dicho, harás de él lo que quieras.

– Lucas, Lucas–atajó Fred, deteniéndose para acercarse a él y acariciar su cabeza–. Ya he firmado un contrato con la Metro.

La decepción de Lucas fue evidente, porque volvió a quedarse callado por un momento.

– Oh...–dijo al cabo de unos segundos–. Osea, que ya...

– Ya está hecho.

– Y...¿te pagan bien?

– Sí.

– ¿Te dejan...?

– Lo siento, Lucas.

Lucas se irguió al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba Fred y rió por lo bajo, un "¡je!" que sonó como un auténtico graznido de pato.

– Bueno, es tu carrera. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.

Fred sonrió. Solo faltaba su chaqueta, pero Lucas se adelantó y la cogió del perchero para ponérsela él mismo.

– Tú, ante todo, hazte respetar. Que se den cuenta desde el primer día de la joya que eres. A medida que vayas haciendo cortos, ve pidiendo más dinero. Haz muchos contactos y cuida tus manos.

Y el patito no dijo más. Para ser sinceros, hubo un momento, cuando hizo pública su decisión, en que Fred creyó que Lucas suplicaría de rodillas que se quedara en el estudio y se preparó para mil y un ardides para lograr frenar su marcha. Pero le alegró comprobar que no había creado a un llorón. Oh, su patito. "A ti te echaré de menos más que a ninguno", una frase de Judy Garland que ahora le venía a la mente. Le había dolido despedirse de Bugs, de Porkito y del bueno de Elmer, pero estaba resultando más duro decirle adiós a Lucas. Lástima que no pudiera llevárselo con él. Él era especial y le preocupaba que los chicos, por muy profesionales que fueran, no fueran capaces de sacarle partido. Tenía que mirar al futuro, pero, la verdad, tenía la sensación de que le iba a costar no girar la cabeza. Por ellos. Sus criaturas.

– Tienes mi dirección, ¿verdad?

– Claro.

– Os telefonearé de vez en cuando.

– Ya, bueno, eso es lo que se dice siempre.

– Te lo prometo. ¿Es que ahora soy un mentiroso?

– No, no. En fin. Tú solo prométeme que no crearás a ningún otro pato, ¿vale?

Fred volvió a sonreír. Dejó su caja en el suelo y extendió los brazos hacia Lucas. Él se cruzó de brazos, con una ceja alzada, hasta que finalmente fue a su encuentro. No le dio un abrazo demasiado apretado, pero sí largo. Y silencioso. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos estaban completamente secos y su cara, un tanto avinagrada.

– No más perder el tiempo. Venga, vete. Vete y haz historia.

– Ya lo he hecho–Fred sonrió y plantó un dedo en el pecho de Lucas–. Tú.

– Así, así. Con peloteos se llega a todas partes. Sigue por ese camino.

Fred rió por lo bajo, volvió a coger su caja y, después de que Lucas abriera la puerta, marchó fuera del despacho.

El pato lo vio atravesar el pasillo, detenerse para despedirse de Martha y todo aquel con el que se encontraba, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se quedó ahí inmóvil por un rato, no supo cuánto exactamente, pero cuando consultó el reloj, vio que llegaba tarde a la reunión con el equipo de Chuck. No fue para allá a toda prisa. No se sentía triste, pero sí irritado. Había veces en que habría detonado un cartucho de dinamita en la cara de Leon. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que se fuera? Menudo imbécil. Y Tex era un imbécil no mucho menor, por haber tenido aquella rabieta estúpida. ¡Artistas!

Oh, bueno, ¿de qué servía enfadarse?

Quizás Tex volviera. Quizás ambas partes reconocieran su error.

O...quizás las cosas se complicarían mucho para él sin él...

Tendría que volver pronto a las payasadas, para no pensar en ello.

* * *

 ** _Aunque Bob Clampett puso los cimientos del estilo Warner, fue Fred "Tex" Avery quien le dio esa chispa de locura. Solía decir que la animación no tenía límites, y plasmaba aquello en sus creaciones. Aunque era un tipo brillante, tuvo algunos roces con_ _el productor Leon Schlesinger._** ** _En 1941, Schlesinger censuró una parte de un corto suyo de Bugs Bunny y Tex la armó tan gorda que aquella discusión supuso su salida de Warner Bros.. Inmediatamente después de ello hizo algunos cortos para Paramount, hasta que fue contratado por Metro Goldwyn Mayer, y allí fue donde dio lo mejor de sí. Allí creó a personajes inolvidables como el perro Droopy, la Ardilla Loca, el lobo McLobo y su atractiva pelirroja. Tras eso, trabajó para los estudios Lantz, de sus orígenes, hasta su retirada del mundo de los cortos animados. Declaró echar de menos a los Looneys pero que no se arrepentía de dejar Warner Bros._**


	4. Uno de muchos, 1948

_1948_

* * *

Los murmullos cesaron de sopetón cuando Robert hizo acto de presencia, con un cóctel en la mano.

– Oh, Bob, eres tú.

Sin embargo, los dibus no continuaron su conversación. Robert los miró a todos y cada uno de ellos con las cejas alzadas y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa:

– Seguid, seguid. No os preocupéis por mí. Estábais hablando del señor Selzer, ¿verdad?

– ¡Sí, ese canalla!–exclamó Sam, sin importarle un bledo que éste pudiera escucharle.

– Estábamos comentando, Bob...hay confianza, ¿verdad?–continuó Bugs.

– Claro. Seré una tumba.

– Estábamos comentando que el viejo Leon a veces ponía las cosas muy difíciles, pero que éste es aún peor.

– No hay manera de tenerlo contento. Todo le parece mal–suspiró Lucas.

– ¡Dijo que no tenía nada de gracioso!–protestó Pepé, bebiéndose el contenido de su copa de un solo trago y con gesto amargo.

– Ya, bueno, a mí me vais a contar–sonrió Robert–. Pero os diré algo: él dio luz verde a muchos de los presentes. Tan malo no será, ¿no?

– Sí, bueno...

– Vamos, no quiero ver caras largas esta noche. Estamos de celebración. Lo que me recuerda que aún no he tenido la oportunidad de felicitar a Silvestre y Piolín. ¡Con tanta gente! ¿Dónde...?

– ¡Aquí estoy, Bobby!–exclamó una vocecita sobre su hombro, y el pajarito se posó sobre él con cuidado de no arrugar su pequeño traje.

– ¡Ah, hola, Piolín! ¿Silvestre? ¡Ah, aquí estás! ¡Felicidades, chicos! ¡Enhorabuena!

Los dibus presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos, que imitó casi toda la sala. Esto se había ido repitiendo desde la ceremonia de entrega de premios y se había convertido en un reflejo prácticamente mecánico.

– Gracias, Bob–sonrió Silvestre, de una manera tan encantadoramente tímida que Robert pasó por alto que le hubiera salpicado con su saliva al hablar.

– Habéis estado fantásticos, en serio.

– Oh, ¿eso crees?–sonrió Piolín.

– ¡Por supuesto!

– Me vais a matar a cumplidos–Silvestre se retorció de puro placer; lo único que le faltaba era ronronear.

– Ahora estamos hablando con los chicos, porque creemos que podemos hacer buenos cortos juntos. El gato y el pajarito, ya sabes–comentó Piolín.

– Sí, no ha estado mal trabajar con el pequeñajo.

– Nah, hacedme caso: lo que la gente quiere es espectáculo de verdad, vodevil del bueno–intervino Lucas, sorbiendo su cóctel.

– No sé, creo que a la gente le puede gustar este tipo de cortos–Piolín se encogió de hombros.

– Que no, que te lo digo yo, que las persecuciones están de capa caída. Se lo dije a Chuck el otro día. ¿No os habéis enterado? Bueno, pues le pillé diseñando a un pájaro y a un perro. Le pregunté que qué hacía y me dijo que se le había ocurrido probar vuestra dinámica con otro tipo de animales. Con un coyote y un correcaminos, para ser exactos.

– ¿Un co-coyote y un...?–repitió Porky–. Vaya...Eso sí que es original...

– Ya. Así que, chicos, yo en vuestro lugar, no exprimiría la fórmula hasta el cansancio.

– Como veis, Lucas no está celoso en absoluto de vuestro éxito–Bugs tomó la zanahoria que complementaba su bebida y la mordisqueó mientras los demás reían.

Tedd se coló dentro del círculo.

– Piolín, Silvestre, van a hacer una foto con todo el equipo para la prensa. Venid un momentito.

El canario y el gato se excusaron y siguieron a Tedd a través de la multitud.

– ¿Habéis probado los canapés? ¡Son una delicia!–dijo Claudio. Aquel debía ser el octavo que se zampaba.

– Propongo un brindis–Robert alzó su copa–. Por los _Looney Tunes_ , y por que este sea el primero de muchos Óscars a nuestro nombre.

– ¡Por los Looney!

– ¡Por los Looney!

* * *

 ** _Leon Schlesinger se retiró en 1944 y vendió su patrimonio a Warner, quienes nombraron a Edward Selzer como su sustituto. Según las biografías de autores como Chuck Jones, Selzer realmente no sentía ningún entusiasmo por los dibujos animados, se metía en todo y desaprobaba muchas ideas porque no las consideraba graciosas. Una de sus afirmaciones era que la pareja Silvestre-Piolín no podía funcionar, y precisamente el primer corto en el que aparecen juntos, "Tweetie Pie", de 1947, hizo ganar a la Warner su primer Oscar al mejor corto de animación. Otro personaje que desaprobó, Pepé Le Pew, ganó el Oscar en 1949 por "For Scent-Immental Reasons"._**

 ** _Hasta la fecha, los Looney Tunes han cosechado cinco Oscars: aparte de los dos ya mencionados, "Speedy Gonzalez" (1955), "Birds Anonymous" (1957) y "Knight-Knight Bugs" (1958)._**

 ** _Selzer aceptó personalmente como productor los Oscars ganados. A su muerte en 1970, algunos fueron distribuidos a quienes trabajaron en los cortos: Mel Blanc, doblador de casi todos los personajes, se quedó con el de "Birds Anonymous", mientras que el de "Tweetie Pie" se lo llevó Friz Freleng, su director._**


	5. La pequeña pantalla, 1953

_1953_

* * *

– No estoy tranquilo, chicos. No estoy tranquilo en absoluto. Puede que cuando volvamos no haya un lugar adonde volver.

Marvin había estado muy relajado hasta que Elmer habló. Abrió ligeramente un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar para seguir tomando el sol con absoluta calma.

– No seas pájaro de mal agüero, Elm–espetó Sam, quien acababa de salir del agua y se estaba secando al lado de sus compañeros de profesión.

– No soy un pájaro de mal agüero, sólo estoy siendo realista–replicó Elmer, girándose hacia él en la tumbona–. He oído decir cosas en los pasillos. Nada bueno.

– ¿Y tú crees todas esas murmuraciones?

– Lo que no me creo es lo que sale de la boca de los directivos.

– No hay razón para ponerse en lo peor–por fin Marvin habló, tras haberse pasado más de media hora en silencio, tostándose al sol, aunque siguió sin abrir los ojos–. Primero, porque el señor Warner no puede prescindir de nosotros. No es que seamos su gallina de los huevos de oro, pero damos mucho dinero a la empresa. Segundo: no van a perder la oportunidad de mandarnos a la televisión para cubrir el nicho de mercado. Y tercero: tú llevas décadas siendo un personaje principal de la galería; tendrás un buen finiquito.

– A mí, a diferencia de los de arriba, no me importa el dinero en lo más mínimo. Pero a nadie le gusta acabar olvidado en la calle.

– Claro. A nadie–suspiró Sam, y miró a su alrededor, incluso debajo de las tumbonas–. ¿Dónde habéis puesto las cervezas?

Elmer le señaló dónde se encontraba la nevera portátil. Sam sacó de ella una lata y tras darle un par de sorbos largos añadió:

– De todas formas, la dichosa televisión no ha hecho más que traer problemas. No sé qué falta hacían esos cacharros.

– A mí me parece un invento interesante–opinó Marvin sin alzar mucho la voz.

– Cuando te quedes sin trabajo porque nadie vaya al cine veremos si te sigue pareciendo interesante–repuso Elmer–. Algo me dice que van a ser todo problemas a partir de ahora, y no hablo sólo de nuestro colectivo. Antes la gente iba al cine, salía, veía películas que, quieras que no, son una forma de arte. ¿Ahora? Ahora se pasarán todo el maldito día encerrados en casa, viendo a saber qué basura.

– No creo que haya uno en cada casa, ¿has visto lo que cuestan esos aparatos?–replicó Sam.

– Lo mismo se decía de las neveras y de los coches, y ahora todo hijo de vecino tiene uno.

– Y si es verdad que nos pasamos a la televisión...–dijo Marvin, abriendo por fin los ojos e irguiéndose.

– Los animadores están todos currando en otros sitios.

Aquella era una prueba tan sólida que los tres villanos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio tenso, como el que oye acercarse una tormenta.

– Warner seguirá sacándonos provecho a pesar de todo, ¿no?–murmuró Sam. No quedaba claro si hablaba consigo mismo o si esperaba que los demás le respondieran.

Por suerte, a unas chiquillas muy guapas se les escapó la pelota hinchable en su dirección y no tuvieron que responder a aquella pregunta.

* * *

 ** _Los años cincuenta pueden verse como una época fatal o brillante para la animación, todo por la introducción de la televisión. Brillante porque los dibujos animados se hicieron muy demandados y esto contribuyó no solo a aumentar la popularidad de los personajes que ya eran amados en la gran pantalla, sino que también dio luz a empresas de animación como Hannah-Barbera. Fatal porque significó el principio del fin de la popularidad de algunos estudios como Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer y Warner Bros._**

 ** _Como ya no se demandaban tantos cortos como antes, en 1953 la animación de Warner sufrió un parón de unos meses, también motivado por un fugaz flirteo con el cine en 3D. Cuando se reanudó la actividad, debido a que los cortos ya no eran tan solicitados, tanto la cantidad como la calidad bajaron. La plantilla del llamado grupo de Termite Terrace sobrevivió con diferentes proyectos como anuncios, películas y documentales, pero a partir de entonces los artistas que habían hecho grandes a los Looney Tunes comenzaron a tomar caminos distintos._**


	6. Viejo, 1961

_1961_

* * *

– Mel ya ha salido del coma.

El silencio que siguió se debía en parte a la sorpresa, aunque no tanto como a lo adormilado que estaba Bugs. La llamada lo había pillado aún en la cama. Tenía el día libre y aprovechó para recuperar el sueño perdido de aquellos últimos días, provocado por algún problema de estómago (los nervios, le habían dicho, aunque él estaba seguro de que algo le había sentado mal).

Bugs se pasó una mano por la cara lentamente.

– ¿Está bien?–preguntó. Su voz sonaba un tanto pegajosa.

– Sí, parece que no tiene secuelas. Es decir, es pronto para decirlo con seguridad, pero, en fin, de momento todo va bien.

Bugs no respondió.

– Por cierto, ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que dijo cuando despertó?

– ¿Qué?

– "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?".

Un silencio largo, larguísimo.

– ¿Bugs?

– Sí, estoy aquí.

– Creo que el doctor quiso probar a hablarle al Bugs Bunny que lleva dentro. No sé experimentos raros que hacen a veces los médicos. Sea como fuere, funcionó. Eso es lo importante...Bugs, ¿estás ahí?

– Sí. Oye, luego te llamo. Gracias por el soplo. Nos vemos.

Bugs colgó sin dar al otro la oportunidad de responder. Tras eso, se quedó tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo. Estuvo así durante tanto tiempo que empezaba a sentirse incómodo.

Alargó el brazo para coger el teléfono de nuevo. Marcó y esperó.

Su mente vagaba por el año 1940, cuando un tipo de la radio, que llevaba realizando pequeños trabajos de doblaje en el estudio, un tal No-Sé-Qué Blanc, se presentó en el departamento de animación diciendo que iba a doblar a todos los presentes y futuras creaciones, a excepción de Elmer, quien seguiría siendo competencia del señor Bryan. Mel nunca mencionó durante los años en que prestó su voz las protestas que había suscitado su contratación. A los directivos y animadores les costó convencer a algunos de los dibus de que había razones técnicas imprescindibles detrás de esa decisión. Bugs era la voz que clamaba con mayor energía contra Mel. Entonces era mucho más susceptible, y la idea de que un locutor de carne y hueso le robara su voz en la pantalla le sacaba de quicio. ¿Y Mel? Desde el primer día lo había saludado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les había hecho café por las mañanas, antes de los rodajes, y se había ofrecido a ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran.

Esto fue lo que vino a la cabeza del conejo mientras esperaba a que le pusieran con la habitación.

– ¿Sí, dígame?

Un extraño ruido le contestó, como si alguien se estuviera tragando ruidosamente una flema, o una risa sofocada, un eructo. Ni idea.

– ¿Quién es?

Bugs cogió aire para poder saludar con voz tranquila:

– Hola, viejo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Bugs estuvo seguro de que el hombre al otro lado de la línea sonreía mientras decía aquellas palabras, y solo de pensarlo sonrió él también.

* * *

 _ **En aquella época los dobladores no tenían demasiado reconocimiento, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que Mel Blanc poseía un talento increíble. Dobló a prácticamente todos los Looney Tunes (excepto Elmer, cuyo doblador era el también locutor de radio Arthur Q. Bryan y la Abuelita, que era doblada por mujeres) y también fuera de la Warner, como Pablo Mármol y Dino ("Los Picapiedra"), algunos de los mafiosos que aparecían en "Los Autos Locos" o Gideon ("Pinocho"). Tal era su habilidad que blindó su contrato y, en vista de que no pudo conseguir de Leon Schlesinger un aumento de sueldo, consiguió que fuera el único que aparecía en los títulos de crédito de los dibujos animados como doblador.**_

 ** _Este capítulo está basado en una anécdota real: en enero de 1961 sufrió un grave accidente automovilístico que lo dejó con múltiples fracturas y en coma durante dos semanas. Uno de los neurólogos que lo atendía probó a comunicarse con él diciéndole: "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Bugs Bunny?", y Blanc terminó contestando como una de sus interpretaciones más famosas._**

 ** _Ahí no termina su fusión con los personajes a los que ayudó a dar vida. En su epitafio se puede leer, además de "el hombre de las mil voces", su famoso "eso es todo, amigos"._**


	7. Como el final de un sueño, 1970

_1970_

* * *

Speedy paseaba por la calle, distraído con los vistosos escaparates de las tiendas que lo rodeaban, cuando un pie casi lo aplastó. Se hizo a un lado con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba y respondió cortésmente que no pasaba nada a la señora que le pedía mil disculpas.

 _– ¡Un momento! ¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay! ¡No me lo puedo creer!_

Speedy alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una familia: papá, mamá, el hermanito mayor, la hermanita pequeña. Compatriotas. La sorpresa fue tan agradable que el ratón pasó por alto el accidente. Uno no veía muchos mexicanos por esa zona.

Puede que los demás estuvieran acostumbrados a lo que vino a continuación, pero él no. A pesar del Óscar, no tenía ni una decena de cortos a su nombre, ni llevaba tantos años en el mundo del espectáculo. Por supuesto, los espectadores no le paraban por la calle tanto como a los demás, ni entonces ni nunca. Pero muy de vez en cuando había alguien que sí lo reconocía y se acordaba de su nombre. Ese era el caso aquel día y, oh, se sintió glorioso.

Era más lindo que en la televisión. Bueno, sí, realmente la caja tonta no había conseguido sacar el lado atractivo de los dibus. Era un bonito cumplido.

Era más pequeño de lo que se habían figurado. Speedy rió ante eso. ¿Que si les podía firmar un autógrafo? ¡Faltaría más! ¿Dónde? ¿En su agenda, señor? Si tiene un bolígrafo, encantado. ¿Una foto, también? ¡Ahí va!

¿Que si veía a los otros dibujos animados? Por aquel entonces no tanto como antes. Lo que veían por la televisión era ya todo reposiciones. Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de grabar nuevas caricaturas. No iba a quejarse de cómo iba el negocio de los dibujos animados, pero ciertamente las cosas no iban bien. Lo enmascaró todo con una sonrisa, explicando que necesitaba tiempo para pasarlo con sus seres queridos y relajarse.

La madre no llevaba mucho tiempo en los Estados Unidos, pero el padre se había criado allí, y desde chico había visto sus cortos. Desde que nacieron, los niños se habían pegado a la televisión para ver a los _Looney Tunes_ todas las tardes, sin falta. ¿Tan viejos era? Vaya...De todas formas, la sonrisa risueña de Speedy fue completamente sincera.

¿Adónde iban?, preguntó. Estaban visitando la ciudad, respondieron; eran de Cleveland. Esperó que se lo pasaran bien. Estuvo a punto de proponerles ser su guía, ya que conocía algunas curiosidades de la zona y podía recomendarles algunos restaurantes, pero no quería ser cargante. De modo que se despidieron efusivamente. Le volvieron a dar las gracias y le desearon mucha suerte con sus proyectos; Speedy les agradeció su interés y también les deseó una buena estancia.

Cuando se separaron, Speedy siguió sonriendo durante un buen rato más. Determinó llamar un día de esos a Silvestre, para contárselo. Seguro que él había pasado por algo parecido y estaría más acostumbrado.

* * *

 ** _Los principales artistas del estudio se iban retirando o marchando a diferentes compañías (a Chuck Jones lo despidieron tras haberle pillado haciendo trabajos para la competencia y terminó yéndose a Metro Goldwyn Mayer, a trabajar en dibujos animados como Tom & Jerry), dejando a cargo de los cortos a directores que no supieron darle la chispa que tenían. En 1962 el departamento de animación finalmente cerró, al dejar de ser rentable, y encargó a la empresa DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, creada por el director Friz Freleng y el productor de los Looney David DePatie, los siguientes trabajos protagonizados por los personajes de la Warner. Porque eran tan populares gracias a la televisión que no podían dejarlos morir sin más._**

 ** _Debido a su inferior presupuesto, sin embargo, estos cortos eran menos elaborados, ni siquiera salía Bugs Bunny (se dice que era por los honorarios que pedía Mel Blanc, para no echar a perder aquel personaje tan bueno, porque querían sacar partido de otros personajes menos trabajados...) y algunas veces hacían refritos de antiguos dibujos animados. De hecho, llegaban a coger antiguos cortos en blanco y negro y aumentaban los fotogramas para colorearlos a mano, cosa que tenía por resultado un dibujo chapucero._**

 ** _Warner se lo pensó dos veces al ver el éxito que no obstante cosechaban y abrieron un nuevo estudio de animación, Warner Bros. Seven-Arts INC., pero en 1969, después de ser comprada por Kinney National Company, cesó en su actividad para reducir costes. A partir de entonces los Looney Tunes sobrevivían a base de reposiciones._**


	8. En el firmamento, 1985

_1985_

* * *

La multitud rompió en aplausos y los flashes cegaron a Bugs cuando un tipo con gafas enormes de carey le entregó una placa conmemorativa, idéntica a la que se encontraba a sus pies. Los Looney Tunes al completo, incluso algún compañero de las Merrie Melodies, detrás de él, lo vitorearon. Si alguno de ellos sentía envidia lo disimuló tremendamente bien. Todos estaban eufóricos. Todos. Incluso Lucas fue el primero en acercase, sin que le importase un bledo el protocolo, para darle un largo abrazo que cosechó más fotos y vítores. Después de él se acercaron Friz y Chuck para estrechar su mano y darle una palmada en la espalda. Bugs no pudo oír muy bien lo que le dijeron, pero de todas formas les sonrió y les dio las gracias, porque sin ellos él no habría estado allí. Trató de no pensar en que allí faltaba Bob.

Aquello parecía un sueño, estaba realmente aturdido. Se habían reído cuando, al darle la noticia, él había estado seguro de que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero eso no era ninguna broma de las suyas. Se sintió igual que un conejito que en medio de la carretera es cegado por los faros de un coche.

Aún necesitaba un rato más para creérselo. No es que dudara de su talento interpretativo, pero ni en un millón de años, cuando abrió los ojos sobre la mesa de dibujo de Ben Hardaway (¡cómo se acordaba de él en ese momento!), se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que vería su nombre en el suelo junto al de cientos de estrellas.

* * *

 ** _No se necesita ser una persona de carne y hueso para tener una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood. Paco Pico, el Pato Donald, Snoopy, la rana Gustavo y sus amigos los Teleñecos, los Simpson, Shrek, Campanilla, Mickey Mouse, Godzilla, los Munchkins, los Rugrats, Winnie the Pooh y el Pájaro Loco han conseguido este honor gracias a su relevancia en el cine y la televisión. Bugs Bunny consiguió formar parte de las estrellas de Hollywood en 1985._**


	9. Para las generaciones futuras, 1992

_1992_

* * *

Elmer y Bugs hicieron chocar sus copas y bebieron el uno a la salud del otro.

– Qué buen sabor...¿Qué lleva?

– Zanahoria.

– Claro. Hmm. ¿Sabes qué? Me lo apunto.

Algunos compañeros habían pensado en dar una fiesta por todo lo grande, pero Bugs y Elmer ya estaban celebrando la noticia en privado. De todas formas, tenían ganas de juntar a la pandilla. No habían celebrado nada desde los ochenta.

– Aún sigo pensando que es otra broma elaborada de los chicos. No me lo creo. Mira, estoy hasta mareado–exclamó Elmer.

– Será porque has bebido demasiado, viejo. Siéntate un poco.

Elmer obedeció y Bugs se sentó a su lado en su enorme chaise longe.

– ¿Pensaste alguna vez que acabaríamos así?–preguntó el conejo, agitando ligeramente los posos de su copa.

– Ni en mis mejores sueños. Yo era feliz entreteniendo a la gente con mis bufonadas mientras comenzaba la película que habían ido a ver.

– Ya. A nadie se le ocurría considerarnos arte ni mucho menos.

Bugs se quedó con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su alfombra.

– Para las generaciones futuras...

Y soltó un largo silbido.

– ¿Crees que seguirá habiendo dibujos animados dentro de cien años?

– Yo creo que sí. No sé si dentro de cien años, cuando estén todos hechos por ordenador, pero de momento, en los próximos veinte o cincuenta, creo que sí. Ya has visto cómo han recibido "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?". Les ha encantado. Nos quieren.

– Sí, y los anuncios con Jordan.

– Por cierto, no te olvides de...

– Ya, ya. Descuida, está a buen recaudo. Te lo daré cuando te vayas.

– Genial–Elmer sonrió como un chiquillo, a pesar de tener ya más de cincuenta años.

– Lo que te digo–prosiguió Bugs–es que mientras sigamos siendo un producto rentable, seguiremos viviendo.

– Cruel, pero cierto como el sol.

– Como lo que decían en _la Bella y la Bestia_.

– ¿La viste?

– Seh, Porky insistió.

Elmer tamborileó las uñas en el borde de su copa, creando un gracioso tintineo.

– He oído que van a poner una nueva categoría para la mejor película de animación. En los Óscars, digo. Por esa película.

– ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

– Josh. Ya sabes, el gordito pelirrojo.

– Ah, ya. Estaría bueno ganar uno de ésos, ya que tenemos unos cuantos por los cortos, ¿no crees, viejo?

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nada es suficiente para ti?

– Me gustaría poder estar al menos a la altura de Mickey. No es que se le haya subido la fama a la cabeza, porque siempre te lo he dicho, que es un buen tipo. Pero es omnipresente.

– Los tiempos en que nosotros también estábamos por todas partes quedaron atrás, ¿eh?

– Ya sabes cómo es esto: somos modas, y las modas van y vienen de una forma muy caprichosa. Alguna vez te encuentras a un buen director de marketing, que hace un buen trabajo, y ves tu cara por todas partes.

– Muy de vez en cuando.

– Y que lo digas.

Elmer suspiró ruidosamente. Su copa estaba ya vacía y la miraba como si así fuera a llenarla.

– Nos estamos convirtiendo en unos viejos...viejo–sonrió Bugs.

– Sí. No hacen más que aparecer nuevos dibus, muy fuertes y espabilados.

Elmer volvió la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa.

– Bugs, Bugs, ¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el bar de Washington a aquellos japoneses?

– ¿Que si me acuerdo? ¡Aún no sé cómo escapamos con vida de esa!

Los dos se echaron a reír.

* * *

 ** _Aunque los Looney Tunes seguían en la memoria colectiva gracias a las reposiciones, hizo falta un empujón para que volvieran a ser relevantes. Lo primero fue la película de 1988 "¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?", en la que aparecen clásicos de la animación de todos los estudios. La segunda fue una serie de anuncios para diferentes marcas comerciales, en especial para Nike con la estrella del baloncesto Michael Jordan. Lo cual inspiró la película que vería la luz unos pocos años después, "Space Jam"._**

 ** _Tal vez esto ayudó a revisar sus viejos cortos y a la proclamación de "What's opera, Doc?" (1957) parte del Registro Nacional de Filmes de la Biblioteca del Congreso de EEUU, lo que significa su especial preservación para las generaciones futuras. Era la primera vez que un corto de los Looney Tunes recibía este honor, al que luego se sumarían "One froggy evening" (1955), "Duck Amuck" (1953) y "Porky in Wackyland" (1938). Los dos primeros mencionados también son considerados de los mejores dibujos animados de la historia._**

 ** _Se hace referencia a que la categoría del Oscar a la Mejor Película de Animación se comenzó a considerar al ver el éxito de Disney, cuando ganó el de Mejor Película por_ Blancanieves y los siete enanitos ****_y fue nominada a esa categoría cuando salió_ La Bella y la Bestia. _Viendo cómo las películas de animación ganaban relevancia entre el público y el mercado, en 2002 se entregaron los primeros premios a esta categoría. Hasta la fecha, ningún largometraje de los Looney Tunes ha ganado este premio._**

 ** _También hay una pequeña referencia a los japoneses. Como todos los dibujos animados de la época, los Looney Tunes también arrimaron el hombro durante la guerra. No sólo se crearon documentales (protagonizados por un soldado torpe llamado Snafu), sino que podemos ver a la galería de los Looney luchando contra japoneses y nazis o en un clima bélico._**


	10. Y con Chuck, ya están todos, 2002

_2002_

* * *

Claro que había salvado su pellejo en muchas ocasiones, pero no por su astucia. El Correcaminos era un ave con mucha suerte, pero listo, lo que se decía listo, no era. Quizás hasta entonces su diminuto cerebro no había sido capaz de procesar lo ocurrido. Quizás hasta aquella mañana o el día anterior no se había dado cuenta de que, cuando le decían que Chuck se había ido, no querían decir que volvería tarde o temprano con una maleta en la mano.

Wile E. lo encontró en la playa donde días atrás le habían dado el último adiós. Estaba sentado sobre la arena, como la gallina que empolla tranquilamente sus huevos, mirando cómo las olas se mecían con el viento. Giró el cuello al verlo venir, pero no dijo nada ni se movió. Wile E. tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera. Simplemente se sentó a su lado a mirar el mar.

No se había fijado la semana anterior en lo bonito que era aquel lugar. Podría haber caído una bomba a tres metros de él, que no se habría percatado. Había estado demasiado ocupado con sus pensamientos. Admirando la corona de flores blancas y rojas que había llevado Pepé, mientras éste regaba la arena de la playa con sus lágrimas. Dándole vueltas a cómo había visto a Marvin acariciar con la punta de los dedos el féretro antes de que lo cremaran y el rato que hacía que no lo veía. Escuchando a la Abuelita comentarle a Claudio que Elmer no se había sentido capaz de acudir a la ceremonia. Todo aquello se sentía como algo ajeno, extraño. Como una película, casi.

Sabía cómo se sentía el Correcaminos. Entendía que por una vez no tuviera ganas de correr ni de sacarle la lengua a nadie. Él también tardaría un tiempo en recuperar las ganas de sonreír. Aunque Chuck y los guionistas hubieran reservado para él el papel de genio al que le caen encima todos los yunques y le explota la dinamita en la cara, no dejaba de ser su creador. Y aunque no era una posición muy afortunada, nunca le había hecho hacer nada indigno. No podía tener queja alguna. Todo eran buenos recuerdos. Incluso cuando Chuck y Clampett se enzarzaron en aquella desagradable disputa, jamás había manchado su nombre.

Claro que el pájaro no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que había ocurrido. La muerte era algo difícil de comprender para los dibus y cuando cogían el concepto, muchas veces se negaban a creerlo. La idea de quien les había dado la vida, sus amigos, sus benefactores, envejecerían y morirían...Difícil de aceptar para las demás personas de carne y hueso; aún más para los dibus. Ahí estaba Lucas, sin ir más lejos. Se pasó dos años enteros sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie desde que se enteró demasiado tarde de que el señor Avery tenía cáncer de hígado. ¿Y Porky? Tenía preparado su regalo de cumpleaños para Clampett, preciosamente envuelto y con su tarjetita de felicitación, cuando recibió la llamada. Y McKimson...bueno, lo doloroso de aquello fue que nadie lo vio venir.

Por supuesto, los directivos no comprendían nada de eso y les habían puesto a trabajar de inmediato. Para ellos, el luto consistía en publicar en la prensa algún dibujito sentimental y dedicar una película a la memoria del finado. Supuso que para ellos los dibus eran todo diversión y poca memoria, simples trazos incapaces de tener relaciones significativas con alguien de carne y hueso. Wile E. no iba a presionar a su compañero para que actuara como siempre. Para empezar, no lo habría podido controlar ni aunque quisiera. Y no quería. Que se fastidiaran esos idiotas trajeados que tenían la mitad de su edad y se creían con autoridad para gobernar sus vidas. Seguirían haciendo feliz a la gente porque eso era lo que Chuck hubiera querido y lo que a ellos más les gustaba hacer en el mundo. Se tomarían un descanso necesario. Para recordar.

* * *

 ** _Por supuesto, las viejas generaciones de los creadores se retiran y/o, tarde o temprano, mueren._**

 ** _Robert McKimson fue el primero en morir, en 1977, mientras almorzaba con sus compañeros DePatie y Friz Freleng de un ataque al corazón fulminante. Tenía 66 años._**

 ** _Tex Avery fue el siguiente, de un cáncer de hígado, en 1980, a los 72 años._**

 ** _Después, Bob Clampett, de otro ataque al corazón en 1984, a unos pocos días de su 71 cumpleaños._**

 ** _Luego, Friz Freleng, en 1995, por causas naturales, con 88 años._**

 ** _El único que quedaba, Chuck Jones, falleció en 2002, por un fallo cardiaco, contando 89 años. Como se muestra aquí, sus cenizas fueron echadas al mar, y con él desaparecieron los creadores de los Looney Tunes._**

 ** _Se hace referencia a una enemistad que surgió entre Clampett y Jones porque, según la versión de Jones, respaldada por muchos de sus compañeros y Mel Blanc, se atribuía méritos que no eran suyos y se le veía copiando ideas ajenas._**


	11. Por mucho tiempo, hoy

_Hoy_

* * *

Estos cacharros son más grandes que él, pero también muy prácticos. Mientras Piolín sorbe su limonada, sobre la mesa de la terraza de una cafetería, juega a una aplicación de bolitas bastante divertida. Hace un día hermoso, realmente bonito. Uno de esos que no se pueden pasar encerrado en una jaula. Por eso las calles están llenas de gente. Aunque todos andan enganchados a esos cacharritos, es un día tan bueno que levantan sus cuellos doblados hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

Algo sobresalta a Piolín, algo que trapa la mesa, pero comprueba aliviado que se trata ni más ni menos que de su viejo amigo Speedy.

– ¡Speedy! ¡Hola! ¡Tú por aquí! ¡Qué sorpresa!

– Las vacaciones duraron poco; nos pilló una inundación–los dos Looneys se estrechan las manos y se dan un abrazo–. ¿Cómo va todo, compadre?

– Muy bien. ¿Has oído la noticia?

– Claro que sí, ni que viviera debajo de una piedra.

– Es excitante, ¿verdad? Oh, ¿quieres algo?

– Bueno, sí, eso que estás bebiendo tiene buena pinta.

– Sírvete: yo no puedo beberme todo esto solo.

– Entonces, con permiso...

Piolín le ofrece su pajita y Speedy bebe un largo sorbo.

– Qué rico está. Aunque yo no me haría ilusiones. No es que me queje, pero...

– ¡Oh!

– ¡Mira, mira! ¡Que sí, que son ellos!

–¡Qué monos!

Tres mujeres se acercan a ellos, aunque no así los cinco niños que las acompañan; ellos prácticamente se abalanzan sobre los dos pequeños con los ojos como platos.

– Perdonad–dice una de las mujeres, con el móvil en la mano–. ¿Os importa que os hagamos una foto?

– ¡Claro!–responde Piolín.

Antes, lo recuerdan como si fuera ayer, la gente invertía mucho tiempo en tener listas sus fotografíasm pero las señoras, en cuanto hacen la foto, ya la tienen en las pantallas de sus móviles.

Una de las niñas, de no más de tres años, está a punto de agarrarlos con sus manitas manchadas de mocos y restos de témperas de colores.

– ¡No, Marie, no! Perdonad, chicos, es que os ve todos los días y os adora.

– ¡Yo también los veo siempre! ¡Y al diablo de Tasmania! ¡ _Roaaaarrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrgh_!

– Recuerdo pasarme las tardes, a la hora de la merienda, frente a la tele, viéndoos burlar al lindo gatito. Gracias por esos momentos.

– Oh, érais mis favoritos. Sobre todo tú, Speedy

– Sois más pequeñitos de lo que imaginaba.

– ¡Pajarito!

Piolín y Speedy intercambian una mirada. Las señoras están atrayendo a muchos curiosos, que se asoman para verlos y echar alguna foto furtiva. Las sonrisas que muestran los dos diminutos Looneys no son simplemente un alarde de buena educación.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
